


Netflix and Chill

by candlewick



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "come eating"?? it's not..... it's not "come", Alternate Universe - No Squip, Anal Sex, Condoms, Cum Eating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jakey Dick, M/M, Mirror Sex, This Is STUPID, and then. no condom, for rich at least, idk if that means what i wrote lmao, netflix, rich and jake are barely acquaintances, richjake, sbarro, smut is in chapters 2 and 3, so here ya go, sorry - Freeform, there's barely any richjake content let alone smut, use protection dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewick/pseuds/candlewick
Summary: Rich is dragged by Brooke to some Halloween party. He doesn't know who's party it is or why he had to be the one to come along. What he does know is that the basketball player in the kitchen with him (probably) wouldn't mind Rich complaining about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late I tried to finish it last night and totally flopped :,)) sorryyyy

Rich was pretty good at Halloween.

Last year, he’d dressed in green, found his old unicycle, and shouted “oh shit whaddup” at everyone who gawked at him. The year before that, he’d just bought a horse mask and walked around with an embarrassing strut that everyone seemed to enjoy. The year before that, he’d created a dick out of Legos and shoved it between couples at his school to say “cock block.” (That one had gotten him scolded by a few teachers.)

When Brooke invited him to some party a few neighborhoods over, he’d originally started a text about skipping the party to stay home and watch Netflix, then decided to delete the text and go as Netflix.

A few days after being invited to the party, Rich was picked up by Brooke in a sexy mouse costume, driven to some classy ass neighborhood with some kids trick-or-treating despite the time, then promptly ditched as Brooke skipped up to the house and disappeared in the crowd.

Even in a car parked on the street outside the house, Rich could hear the bass of music from indoors. Some shitty strobe lights set up near the windows cast dim colors onto the grass outside. He couldn’t really hear people shrieking in excitement or anything, so he assumed it was just the music that was loud.

Apparently, her friends lived nearby, so Brooke had been given permission to party before sleeping over at someone’s place. Rich didn’t need to be a designated driver, but he decided he’d borrow the car to give Brooke and her soon-to-be-shitfaced friends a ride, then drive himself home later.

Rich was usually someone who’d turn up at a party, but not one like this. This party had seniors and a few underclassmen in actual costumes laying on the front lawn, sitting on the roof, and fucking around with each other’s Halloween candy. (Rich respected that. You could never be too old to trick-or-treat.) Most importantly, though, he knew absolutely no-one here.

The teen heaved a sigh and hopped out of Brooke’s car after adjusting his shitty costume. He’d worn a red t-shirt that said “Netflix” in huge letters, baggy sweatpants, a popcorn bucket on his head with eyeholes cut out, and house slippers he never really used.

As Rich strolled up to the large house, people noticed the bright red shirt and curiously examined Rich. They didn’t seem to get his costume at first, until he got closer and they could read the Netflix logo in the dark. He got a few laughs from some probably-drunk and/or high students and was left alone.

Inside was much less relaxing than outside.

The strobe lights near the windows were actually meant to be pointed towards the ceilings, some of them knocked over and pointing directly at people’s faces instead. The music was so loud, Rich could feel chords in his chest and throat, making him feel like some kind of vibrator that was left on a bedroom floor to run out of battery. The floor was sticky from beer, the air somehow humid from cheap fog machines and smoke from what he assumed was weed and vape pens.

Strangers and a few familiar people from his class alike were holding red solo cups, costume accessories, half-empty bottles or cans of alcohol, and each other as they stumbled to the beat of the music.

Overall, it was a pretty normal public highschool party. Sweaty, sticky, and loud, but normal.

Near the front door, there was some huge bowl of what Rich assumed to have been some kind of stereotypical fruit punch. He had to assume because punch didn’t usually have two bottles of tequila sticking out of it as teens sipped straight out of the bowl with Krazy Straws.

He tried to ignore how his house slippers made weird sounds when he stepped on certain places where drinks had been spilled. Already feeling kind of out-of-place, he tried to look through the groups of sweaty dancers to find Brooke and their friends.

Oh, there she was.

Rich stared, almost impressed, before turning away from his blonde gal pal who was already making out with some stranger with a cat ear headband. He didn’t really want to get in the middle of that.

Some other people complimented his costume as he walked past. Rich responded with polite phrases like “thanks” and “no I’m not a period” and “I’ll be here for you when you fail your finals, just enjoy the party”.

He avoided people who seemed like assholes, but easily started a dry conversation with some people smoking weed in the kitchen. He didn’t bother smoking with them, but shared their enthusiasm during a game of beer pong and spin the bottle, even though he hadn’t participated in either one.

A while later, he was leaning against the wall, bored out of his fucking mind.

A red solo cup filled with one part cheap beer and two parts mild regret was in Rich’s hand as he eyed the people outside the kitchen. The stoners had come down and stayed for around half an hour longer before leaving. People occasionally came in for drinks and had a brief exchange of greetings with Rich before leaving quickly.

Somewhere along the night, he'd lost his popcorn helmet. A lot of people had left since Rich had first arrived, leading him to believe that someone must have taken it home. It didn't bother him too much, but still. It was a part of his costume.

He kind of wanted to go home and watch Netflix in his room. Of course, he’d looked around for Brooke, but she had disappeared somewhere upstairs with that cat ear headband person to play some really mature Tom and Jerry games. No way was he interrupting that mess.

“So,” a vaguely familiar voice said, “how’s the party?”

Rich looked over at the speaker after taking a brief moment to register that he was the only other person in the kitchen. A tall brunet in a basketball getup leaned against the kitchen island, a cup in hand. A quick once-over made it clear that this fucking giant of a teen was totally sober and willing to hold a conversation.

“Honestly? A total bust,” Rich admitted easily. He wasn’t even interested in his beer anymore and decided to place it on the counter near the sink.

The taller male looked mildly amused as he watched Rich huff out a sigh.

“Really? How so?”

“I was thinking it was just me since I barely know anyone here, but there’s too much going on and I’m not even under the influence. Unless there was some kind of mind-altering substance in those shitty fog machines that’s triggering my need to run away from this house as far as possible.”

“Well, why don’t you?” The stranger chuckled, sipping something out of his cup. Rich was kind of put off by how he kept asking questions with a weird kind of smirk on his face, but he’d seen some guy’s bare dick slap a beer bottle just twenty minutes before, so he wasn’t the most uncomfortable he’d been that night.

“I’m waiting for my friend. Probably hooking up somewhere, I don’t know,” Rich replied, pointing up at the ceiling since he assumed Brooke was somewhere on the second floor.

“Blonde in a mouse costume?” The brunet asked. Rich nodded. “She’s totally having sex in one of the rooms.”

This drew a laugh out of Rich and he looked up as if she was in a bedroom right above the kitchen.

“Come _on_ , Brooke, geez.” Both Rich and the guy across from him chuckled in exasperation. “How many blowjobs do you think happened up there?”

“Besides the ones your friend probably gave? Like, twenty.”

“No way, did you even see how many assholes came to this trashy party? More like fifty.”

Again, they both laughed. Rich’s new acquaintance laughed louder than he did. It was a pleasant sound, but it felt like there a secret somewhere in there.

“You really don’t seem like you’re enjoying this,” the brunet mused. “Brooke dragged you along, didn’t she?”

“As she usually does. This is one of the only parties I ended up disliking, though. What the fuck is up with the strobe lights? It’s like a middle school graduation dance in here,” Rich snickered.

Their conversation was surprisingly light and easy to keep up. It was mostly Rich complaining about the party while the stranger just listened with an amused expression, as if Rich was obliviously telling a series of inside jokes.

What was probably ten minutes passed before Brooke stumbled into the kitchen, her friends Chloe and Jenna at her side. They all giggled and supported each other, going to grab more drinks before Brooke noticed Rich.

“Richie!” She chirped, laughing. “And Jake, too!”

Huh. Jake was his name.

The blond nodded and moved forward slightly.

“That’s us. You ready to leave, Brooke?” He asked, holding his arms out in front of him in case his totally wasted friend somehow fell forward. She shook her head and grinned at Jake.

“I loved this party,” she said, her words slow and ditzy. “You’re, like, such a good host. Nice decorations.”

“Thanks,” Jake chirped, flashing an excellent grin at her. Rich was about to offer Brooke and her friends a ride before processing what he just heard. Jake continued. “I’m really glad you came. You staying at Chloe’s tonight?”

Brooke gave a thumbs-up and started towards the front door, her friends being dragged along to support her.

“Thanks for the invite, Jake! Nice costume, Rich,” Chloe snickered, helping Jenna take Brooke outside. Jake waved goodbye at them before turning back to Rich, who had comically wide eyes as his jaw hung open.

Well.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change of plan this is turning out to be super long so i'm just making this thing 3 chapters for now
> 
> sorry for the late update!! enjoy!!

After Brooke and her friends left along with Rich’s dignity, the two males in the kitchen just kind of stared at each other. Rich was blushing out of major embarrassment and Jake still had that smug fucking smirk on his face, as if to say “it’s hilarious how bad you managed to fuck up.”

The silence that filled the room was starting to make Rich’s ears explode. He needed to break it somehow.

“Uh, so who are you dressed up as?”

“Michael Jordan.”

More silence.

Fuck, okay, no need to elaborate then. Shit.

“Sorry,” Rich said, wincing at the thought of his earlier words. “I didn’t know it was your party that I was making fun of. That was rude.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Rich,” Jake dismissed, repeating the name Chloe addressed him as. The athlete seemed extremely amused more than anything. “Consider it constructive criticism.”

“Yeah, me comparing your Halloween party to a rave planned out by twelve year old suburban neighborhood kids is constructive criticism,” the blond said weakly. “Uh, that was kinda out of line. I wouldn’t have talked shit if I knew it was your party.”

“You still wouldn’t enjoy it, though, would you?” Jake hummed, raising a brow as he took another sip of his cheap beer. At that, Rich hesitated before shrugging and nodding. “It’s good to have feedback.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure my feedback is pretty useless. Everyone else enjoyed it,” Rich said. He looked around at the empty room. Even the music in the living room had been turned down, probably by some people who decided it was getting just a bit too late to blast it.

Jake replied with a shrug. The two teens stood there for a while, not really looking at each other. The taller teen seemed to be observing the floor, which had some spots sticky and stained from what Rich hoped was beer. Rich himself was looking at the counters, which were littered with beer cans, bottles, and solo cups.

“So what are you supposed to be?”

Rich was taken aback by the sudden question. His gaze snapped to Jake, who was staring with a genuinely curious look.

“H-Huh?”

“Your costume. Are you just Netflix?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rich glanced down at himself. “It was a last minute thing.”

“Dude, same. I just found my old basketball uniform and decided on a popular player,” Jake laughed. “Yours is way more creative, good job.”

The blond felt puzzled. He didn’t know much about social situations, but he felt like someone wouldn’t usually joke around after their party got insulted right in front of them. He especially felt like they shouldn’t be complimenting whoever was talking trash, either.

“Thanks,” Rich said slowly, unsure if Jake was making fun of him and was just really bad at using a sarcastic tone.

“It looks pretty good on you, too,” the brunet hummed before taking another sip of his drink. Rich felt his face grow warm as Jake looked him up and down over the solo cup.

“Are-- Um, are you drunk?” He asked awkwardly. That seemed to be the only explanation, really. Rich was rewarded with a near-spit take and lots of laughter from Jake, who had to set down his solo cup before he spilled it.

“Am I-- Jesus fuck,” the brunet laughed, covering his mouth as he coughed slightly. Rich was kind of concerned, stepping forward to ask if he was okay, but Jake merely shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal. “No, no, I’m fine. Just-- Oh my god, I’m trying to flirt and you--”

“Wha-- Oh.”

Oh. _Oh._

The short student suddenly flushed, bring a hand up to cover his own mouth. Jake leaned on the counter more, grinning again. This time, though, it was a bit bashful.

“Sorry. Too straightforward?”

“No, I-- Well, yeah, but I thought-- Are you--?”

“Pansexual. Hi.”

Rich couldn’t believe it. He looked Jake up and down. He examined his confident expression, his fuckboy hairstyle, his _totally_ fucking toned arms, holy shit. He shouldn’t have assumed, but geez.

“Bisexual. Hi,” Rich said, dropping his hand to wave slightly. He huffed out a quiet laugh when the not-straight guy in front of him followed suit, waving as well. “So you’re, like… actually flirting?”

“I mean, yeah. Have you never gotten flirted with before?” The taller male asked curiously. He scoffed when Rich shook his head. “Oh. Didn’t expect that.”

“Uh… What do you mean?”

“You seem like a guy everyone would hit on.” A sly wink was added to that statement and Rich felt like his face would melt along with his heart.

“I-- Shit.” He croaked out, covering his face with both hands. Jake chuckled and the blond’s breath hitched as he heard footsteps going around the counter and stopping near him. Rich slowly peeked through his fingers to see a large number on a jersey. Face still red, he looked up to see Jake beaming him, the height difference incredibly evident.

“Wow, you’re short,” Jake said. He laughed again when Rich lightly punched his really fucking amazing bicep.

“You’re just tall. No wonder you played basketball,” he retorted, having to lean back on the counter to look up at Jake. The athlete reached out to take one of Rich’s hands off the counter, holding it gently.

The touch made the shorter student’s face heat up more and he felt the blush creep down his neck and up to his ears. A quiet hum came from Jake, who thoughtfully stared at their hands as he intertwined their fingers. Wonderfully brown eyes moved to Rich, who was stunned speechless.

“You’re cute,” Jake said, bending down slightly closer to Rich’s height. The blond looked away flusteredly, choosing to stare at their hands instead. That didn’t quite help his blush.

“Uh, y-you’re cute, too,” he replied, voice cracking slightly. This served to make his face heat up more. Another hand moved below Rich’s chin, gently bringing his head up.

“Yeah?” The brunet asked, amused.

“Yeah,” came the breathless answer.

With that, Jake moved forward to press his lips to Rich’s, and, well. If Rich wasn’t completely melting into a figurative puddle of goop before, he definitely was now.

The brunet moved his hand from Rich’s chin to his cheek, cupping his face carefully. The shorter male didn’t really know how to kiss, so his movements were incredibly awkward. Thankfully though, Jake didn’t seem to mind. Their lips moved slowly, one pair guiding and the other pair clumsy and inexperienced.

Just when the blond started to get used to the rhythmic feeling, Jake paused to swiftly swipe his tongue across Rich’s lips. Rich gasped softly and Jake broke the kiss to laugh softly, looking down at him with amused curiosity.

The short teen had his free hand gripping the counter, looking up at Jake with semi-glazed eyes as his breaths came in quiet pants. His face was totally pink and Jake realized Rich had freckles scattered across his cheeks. Looking down a bit more, he also realized there was a problem in his sweatpants. Rich glanced down as well and pressed himself further back with an embarrassed squeak.

“O-Oh my god, I’m-I’m sorry,” he said, quickly sliding out from between Jake and the counter to face away from him. Rich shoved his hands into his pockets, frantically adjusting the cloth so his hard-on wasn’t making a tent. The blond gasped again as muscular arms slid over his shoulders to grab his wrists and a chin rested on his head.

“Hey, that’s fine,” Jake chuckled, moving his hands to have his fingers on the backs of Rich’s hands. “You haven’t kissed many people, have you?”

“Er, just the one,” Rich said bashfully. At Jake’s inquisitive hum, he explained. “Brooke. For, like, five seconds. She wanted to make sure she was a good kisser, no strings attached. She was, but I wasn’t. Still aren’t, actually.”

“I’ll have to teach you, then.” The flushed teen was about to babble out another awkward string of words, but then Jake’s hands slid further down, an inch into Rich’s pockets. “Do you want me to?”

No words came out of his mouth. All Rich could utter was another small squeak, nodding slightly without forcing Jake off of his head. The hands were suddenly on his shoulders, turning him around. Lips pressed onto his again and the blond made a noise of surprise when the hands moved down to quickly lift him by the backs of his thighs.

He wrapped his legs around Jake’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. Before he could even feel remotely freaked out about his boner pressing against his (friend’s? Boyfriend’s? No homo bro’s?) pal’s midsection, the teen moved an arm under Rich to bring him even closer, drawing a foreign noise which vaguely sounded like a moan from the smaller teen.

Jake moved out of the kitchen, having to break the kiss so we wouldn’t trip and crush the short teen in his arms. Rich buried most of his face in Jake’s neck, peeking over his shoulder to observe around them.

The house seemed mostly empty, save for some people passed out on the couch and another person sleeping on the floor near a stereo he hadn’t even noticed before. As expected, there was a bunch of solo cups and beer cans and bottles on the floor. There was the occasional shot glass and one or two bottles of cheap liquor people were probably hoarding.

He opened his mouth, about to ask where Jake was taking him, but then they started going up the stairs. Rich mewled against the teen’s neck, his eyes slipping shut as he shifted against him slightly. His face heated again and he bit his lip to quiet himself at the brunet’s chuckle.

Jake went upstairs quickly, not jostling him much. He moved a hand away from Rich to open a door to an empty room, slipping in before closing the door again. The blond eyed the bedroom, appreciating the relative neatness of it.

The bed wasn’t made (then again, who actually made their bed) and there was a few clothes strewn across the floor near a corner. Some empty water bottles sat on the bedside table. Good thing Jake stayed hydrated.

“Nice room, dude.”

“Thanks.”

A quiet click caught the blond’s attention. When Jake turned around and started towards the queen-sized bed, Rich was able to see that he’d kicked off worn sneakers (part of his costume, he figured), then locked the door.

Which.

He felt like his heart leaped into his throat, abruptly blocking his airway and making his breath hitch. How far was Jake planning to take this?

How far was Rich willing to take this?

Rich was abruptly brought out of his stupor when he was moved down and kissed again. His eyes shut quickly as he kissed back. A quiet squeak escaped him as Jake moved him down, breaking the kiss to carefully lay Rich on the bed so his head rested on a pillow.

The teen huffed softly as Jake maneuvered over him, his hands on either side of Rich’s head and moving the pillow down somewhat. In an attempt to look like he knew what he was doing, Rich kicked his house slippers off somewhere and moved his legs to wrap them around Jake’s waist. The brunet just chuckled and lowered even more, laying one forearm flat against the bed.

Jake was right above him now, pressing his forehead against Rich’s. The teens kind of stared at each other through glazed eyes for a few moments, observing. The blond’s face was flushed and innocent, curious and a bit intimidated, while the other was grinning and coy, confident in whatever actions came next.

“Hi,” Rich greeted quietly, a smile growing on his face. Jake huffed out a laugh.

“Hi,” he returned happily. The smaller teen leaned up slightly to peck Jake’s lips in response, earning a chuckle.

“So, uh…” The blond glanced around kind of awkwardly. “What are we doing?”

For a moment, Jake seemed taken aback. Then the expression melted into something thoughtful.

“I dunno. What do you want to do?” The jock waited patiently, but continued when his shorter companion didn’t answer after a few minutes. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

“W-Wha-- Uh, sure,” Rich sputtered at the sudden question. Jake looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You really want to?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“We don’t know each other all too well.”

“Is… Is that a problem?”

“For me, no. I just want to make sure you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I-I’m pretty sure,” Rich answered, biting his lower lip slightly in consideration. He was elated when he noticed Jake stare at the action for a few moments before going back to eye contact.

“Okay, cool. Alrighty then. First time?” Jake pushed himself up more to reach out, opening a small drawer in his bedside table. The blond chuckled awkwardly, eyes on the athlete’s biceps.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Mm, kind of. You said you’ve only kissed Brooke once, and she kisses a lot during sex.” At the shorter student’s furrowing brows, Jake explained quickly. “I didn’t sleep with her, Chloe told me.”

“Oh.” Rich thought about it, feeling weird at this new knowledge of his friend’s sex life. The taller male above him found some small plastic bottle of lube and a foil packet.

“Yeah. You want help taking those clothes off?” He asked. Rich was about to decline and say he could undress himself, but paused at Jake’s suggestive grin.

“Oh. Um, o-okay,” he said instead. Jake beamed at him and set the items somewhere beside Rich. He leaned down to kiss the blond, carefully moving Rich’s legs off of his waist. The short student quickly complied, placing his feet on the bed and gasping softly at the feeling of hands running up his sides, underneath the fabric of his shirt.

Jake kept moving his hands up, enamoured by the smooth, warm skin beneath his fingers. He prompted Rich to lift his arms, the teens breaking the kiss as the shirt was expertly slipped off. Jake took his jersey off as well, quickly returning to continue the kiss while tossing the clothing somewhere on the floor beside the bed.

After a few moments, Jake broke the kiss to look down between them. Rich’s stomach flexed slightly under the taller male’s light touch on his stomach. Jake paused as he hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Rich’s sweatpants, pausing when he didn’t feel any underwear. At his raised brow, Rich looked away in embarrassment.

“No one wears underwear when they’re watching Netflix in sweatpants,” he mumbled in explanation. Jake laughed softly before nodding.

“You’re absolutely sure you want this?” The brunet asked with a chuckle, Rich’s eyes moving back to meet with his. Jake earned a nod from the short teen below him.

“I’m absolutely sure I want this.”

“You’ll tell me if you ever change your mind?”

“I’ll tell you if I ever change my mind. Of course.” Rich gave a small smile along with his response, pleased when Jake returned the smile and kissed him softly. He had to move away again, sitting up slightly. The blond lifted his hips enough for Jake to pull the sweatpants down his legs.

The cool air of the bedroom made him shiver as he laid back again and moved his legs to help Jake fully remove his clothes. A blush creeped from Rich’s face down to his neck and up to his ears. The taller teen admired him, ghosting his touch over Rich’s hips.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Jake mumbled out. Rich looked away in embarrassment and resisted the strong urge to cover himself up. Instead, he tried to reply with some witty response.

“Y-Yeah?” He stammered softly. Close enough.

“Yeah,” Jake confirmed, gaze trailing up his partner’s body with a pleased glimmer before stopping at his face. “You’re so freckled. It’s cute.”

Rich bit his lip before releasing it to lean up again, meeting the other’s lips in thanks. They kissed sweetly, with Jake moving down more so Rich wouldn’t have to keep himself up for long. It slowed when the short teen moved a hand down to tug at Jake’s basketball shorts.

Jake broke away for just a moment to glance down, tugging his shorts and boxers off. He moved back down to kiss Rich more while kicking his socks off.

It took a moment for Rich to realize they were both naked. Very, very naked.

He flushed deeply, his eyes opening at the realization before he shut them again. His hand came up to run through Jake's hair, resting on the back of his head until Jake broke the kiss.

“Any second thoughts?” The athlete asked, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube. Rich shook his head as Jake rested a hand on his hip in a comforting manner, using the other hand to open the bottle. He brought his hand up so he could pour lube onto his fingers.

Rich eyed Jake’s hand, biting his lip in thought. He felt a wonderful mixture of nervous anticipation and excitement. He’d fingered himself open before, but only a few times, when jerking it wasn’t enough.

When he looked back at Jake, he realized he must not have noticed Rich shake his head and was waiting for a verbal response. He’d definitely watched Rich stare at his fingers like a total creep, judging by the amused grin, which made the blond flush.

“No. Uh, no second thoughts, I mean,” Rich replied quickly, looking away out of embarrassment. Jake nodded and lowered his hand, lightly pressing his index finger to Rich’s entrance and making the smaller teen’s breath hitch.

“Ever had anything in you before?” He asked, starting to slide the finger in. Rich gasped at the feeling, his head tilting back into the mattress more.

“M-My--fuck--I’ve done this to myself before,” the blond stammered out. Jake moved his other hand up, nodding to it, and Rich pressed his hand to the jock’s. They compared their hands and Rich noticed Jake’s was bigger.

He also noticed how smooth and comforting that was, since Jake had intertwined their fingers and distracted from the stretch of insertion out of sight. Rich hadn’t even realized his whole index finger was in.

“You good?” The brunet asked, his hand staying still. Once Rich nodded, Jake started moving it back and forth, drawing a quiet exhale of breath from the male below him. “You can use your other hand, if you want. Y’know, to touch yourself.”

Rich nodded, his eyes slipping shut as his free hand moved to his crotch. He felt Jake’s eyes on him, but any feeling of being uncomfortable was lost once he’d wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking. A moment later, Jake had released his hand and dribbled some lube over Rich’s fist, capping the bottle afterwards and intertwining their fingers again.

The gesture was deeply appreciated, but all Rich could express was a quiet moan as he continued moving his hand, the lube spreading over him and making a mess over his abdomen. He faintly registered Jake saying he would add another finger, earning a nod from Rich. Another moan was drawn out of him and his eyes opened halfway at the stretch of the added middle finger.

“You’re so good at this,” Jake muttered just loud enough for Rich to hear. “Jesus, you’re so hot. I’ve barely done anything to you and you’re all flushed.”

The dirty talk drew a pleased whine from Rich, causing him to bite his lip out of embarrassment. Did Jake like hearing stuff like that?

Apparently he did, because he shook his head at the shorter teen and curved his fingers slightly to brush against a spot inside of him that had Rich release a mix of a gasp and a moan.

“F-Fuck, Jake--” he choked out, hand stilling at the base of his cock. Jake continued moving his fingers in and out, staring down with a satisfied expression.

“Let me hear you, babe,” Jake cooed softly, leaning over Rich to move down and press a kiss to his neck. “You sound so cute and needy. You’re such a turn on, y’know that?”

Rich tilted his head over, a quiet, needy noise leaving his throat. His legs spread open wider, hips rolling up in a silent plea for Jake to brush that part deep inside him again. Jake quickly complied, moving his fingers again to press against that spot and keep the pressure there longer.

“Ahh, god--Fuck, feels so good, Jake.” The blond shuddered, arching his back up off the bed slightly. Jake took this as an invitation and moved his head down to plant a kiss on Rich’s chest before starting to bite and suck as well, leaving small hickeys on the pale skin.

“More?” He hummed, glancing up at Rich, who nodded eagerly. Jake pulled his fingers out only to wipe them through the lube on Rich’s crotch before pressing three into him with little resistance. “Shit, you’re taking this like a champ.”

“Yeah?” Rich huffed out, keeping his hips still so he could get used to the faint ache of the stretch. Jake nodded, sliding his fingers all the way in before pausing. Rich got used to it quickly and his hips twitched. “Move.”

His request was immediately fulfilled and a broken groan left him as Jake started moving his hand back and forth. Every few thrusts, he’d stop with them buried to the knuckle and spread them out, occasionally brushing Rich’s prostate again. Whether it was on purpose or not didn’t really matter. What mattered was that it felt amazing.

This continued on for another few minutes, with Rich closing his eyes again and eventually continuing to move his hand up and down his shaft. Precum soon dribbled from the head down his hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jake.

“You ready to take me? You think you’re stretched enough?” Jake asked, gradually slowing his hand. The flushed male on beneath him nodded again, but that wasn’t a sufficient answer. “Use your words. You ready to take my cock inside you?”

“God yes, fuck yes, please,” he responded desperately, voice high-pitched as he twisted his wrist a certain way.

“Say it, Rich. Loud and clear.”

“I-I’m ready to take your fucking cock inside me. I want it, please, please, please.”

With that, Jake harshly kissed Rich again, who quickly and eagerly returned it. The brunet pat the bedsheets around him until he found the condom packet. He wiped his lube-covered hand on the blanket and tore the foil open, taking the rubber out and expertly rolling it onto himself without breaking the kiss at all.

Jake only broke away to look down at them, Rich leaning forward as he did in an attempt to draw the kiss out more. The teen soon flopped back onto the bed, huffing softly as he looked up at Jake, who was sitting up on his knees. The jock was stroking himself as he lined up to Rich.

And, well.

Watching a totally well-built jock like Jake jack himself off above him was just about the hottest thing Rich had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“You ready?” He asked, moving forward slightly as he met the blond’s gaze. Rich’s breath hitched as the blunt tip of Jake’s dick pressed against his entrance because holy shit holy shit this was it, he was actually going to have sex at a party and the hottest, most relaxed party host he'd ever met was the one taking his virginity.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready,” he confirmed, nodding. Jake nodded as well, leaning down again and placing a hand on the bed to keep himself up.

“Here we go,” Jake said casually, which Rich laughed at softly. This earned a smile from the other teen before he actually started moving. They both groaned, one from the sting of the stretch and the other from the heat.

“Get it over with, put it all in,” Rich huffed, tightening at the foreign feeling before quickly relaxing to get it over with. Jake offered comfort by moving his hand to Rich’s hip before pushing in all the way, cursing under his breath at the feeling.

“Fuck, you okay?” He asked after a moment, looking up at Rich, who had his clean hand over his face. It took a moment before concern settled in. “Holy shit, dude, are you crying? Do you want to stop?”

“No, no, don’t-- I’m fine,” Rich huffed, wiping the tears away before they trailed down his temples. He was kind of a crybaby. “Wait for a bit. I-I’ll tell you when.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Jake answered, nodding as he eyed Rich with sympathy. He leaned down more, trying not to move too much, then kissed the blond sweetly. Rich kissed back quickly and the hand on his hip moved up to cup his face.

Jake’s other hand moved to Rich’s crotch, where his hand was still wrapped around the base of his leaking dick. He gently moved his hand around to grip his partner’s length, starting to go up and down. Rich moaned into Jake’s mouth, resting his lubed hand on his stomach so nothing would drip onto the bed.

The hand on him squeezed at it moved up, then twisted slightly as it moved back to the base. Jake kept repeating this, drawing quiet mewls and whines from the teen below him. He continued for another few minutes, keeping the kiss going until Rich was too busy moaning to kiss back. Instead, Jake moved to leave more marks on his freckled neck.

“Ah, fuck, fuck,” the submissive teen gasped out, tightening around Jake’s dick at the actions. Jake groaned, pressing closer to Rich and managing to fit his dick deeper in, drawing moans from both of them. “God-- Jake, I-I think you’re good to move.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With that, the athlete let go of him to slowly pull out. He paused when he was halfway, then started to slide in again. Rich still felt a bit of a stretch, but it was more bearable. He grunted softly and rested his head back against the pillow. Jake stopped at the sound of discomfort, but continued when the blond offered no other signs of wanting to pause.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Perfect,” Jake huffed, hilting again. Rich felt a jolt of pleasure run up his spine at the words and another moan tumbled from his lips. The other teen seemed to pick up on this, because he continued speaking as he pulled back again. “So hot and sweet. You’re taking it so well, babe, God.”

“Oh my-- Jake, holy shit, faster,” Rich gasped in response, moving his forearm up to cover his eyes. Jake pulled out further before slowly moving back in with a quiet groan. Then he brought a hand up to move Rich’s arm away, earning a whine in protest.

“Shit, don’t cover your face. You’re so pretty, too, Rich, let me see you.” He held a steady pace now, going back and forth without much resistance. Everytime he hilted completely, he pulled back further until just his head was fit inside of Rich, then pushed all the way in again.

Rich whined, moving his hand down to grip the sheets instead. He felt full and tense, trying hard not to tense up too much around his companion. It was kind of difficult, but Jake didn’t seem to be surprised by the occasional tightening.

As they went on, Jake started moving faster. Rich already looked wrecked, with a flush over his face and neck, strands of hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead, and mouth hung open in an “O” shape. Virgins were usually pretty fun that way, Jake thought.

He sat up a bit, angling his thrusts upwards. It didn’t take long for the blond below him to let out a whiny moan as his length brushed over Rich’s prostate. His toes were curled, his back was arched, and his eyes were shut tightly. Really, Jake thought Rich was beautiful.

“Ahh, fuck, Jake,” Rich whined, already close. The other teen moved his hand back to Rich’s leaking cock as he continued with his thrusts.

“C’mon, baby, cum for me. Let me hear you, nice and loud for me, alright?” Jake urged him, jerking his dick quickly. The dirty talk and added stimulation made Rich tense up as that familiar warmth gathering at his abdomen seemed to spread over him. “Such a good boy, you’re taking it so well. Cum all over yourself, babe, I want to see you making a mess.”

Rich quickly released moans, some containing Jake’s name, as he came the hardest he’d ever remembered. White splattered up to his chest, pooling in the dip between his ribs and stomach. Jake kept moving, gaze roaming over the blond proudly. When Rich collapsed back onto the mattress and whimpered from overstimulation, the jock swiftly pulled out. He didn’t stop stroking him, though, slower this time.

“Jake, Jake, please,” Rich huffed, wincing. Jake paused, watching him with a fond smile.

“Hey, hey, we don’t have to keep going. Just wanted to see how far you go. You jerk off, right?” Jake asked casually. He chuckled at Rich’s embarrassed expression. “I’ll take that as a yes. Everyone does it. You ever kept going, even when it felt like too much? It won’t be too much, I promise. I’ll help.”

Rich wanted to decline at first, red-faced and panting softly from the first round they’d had. Then his eyes roamed down to Jake’s dick, still in its condom, still fully hard. He looked down at himself, covered in his own cum with Jake’s hand around his base.

Fuck, okay.

He nodded, slowly at first, then more confidently. The brunet seemed pleasantly surprised, as if he was ready for Rich to decline.

“Alright. Let me know if it really becomes too much.” Before Rich could even confirm, Jake had moved down and wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick. The shorter male whined, his legs bending at the sudden pleasure.

“Oh _god_ , fucking--” he arched his back slightly and reached down with his cleaner hand to move through Jake’s brown hair. “Jake, feels so good, so warm! U-Use your tongue-- ahh, fuck, yes!

Jake pressed his tongue over the slit on Rich’s tip before swirling it around the head. He soon moved further down his dick, making sure to keep his tongue against the bottom side. Jake made it all the way to the base before starting to bob up and down.

Rich was seeing stars. He kept his eyes open to watch Jake, barely believing what he was seeing. The sight of his lips around him, sucking as he moved up and down, taking dick down his throat like a champ easily brought him to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck-- Close,” Rich moaned, tugging Jake’s hair. To his disappointment, the teen pulled his mouth off and grinned up at him. “W-Wha--?”

“You’re already hard again,” Jake hummed, moving up. He kept eye contact as he stuck his tongue out to go through the streaks of cum over Rich’s stomach. Rich bit his lip at the sight, watching Jake with glazed eyes until he lifted himself away from his body and grinned down at him. “You ready to go again?”

Jesus fucking Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be round 2!! if you have any suggestions for it you can comment here or dm me on instagram >> @absolutelyinsignificant
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! sorry again for the super late update i hope this made up for it :,))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooo last chapter
> 
> sorry for. this being super late idk how to write smut
> 
> enjoy!! feel free to jerk off or smth!!

“Hey, you wanna go on a date sometime?”

“Wh--ah, fuck--What?”

Jake was slowly jerking Rich off while he lazily stroked himself, staring down at the blond in admiration. When Rich opened his eyes to see it, he melted. It was kind of surreal, to be looked at like he was special.

“A date. I mean, I know this is kinda backwards, but I think it would be nice.”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

“We can work out the details when we’re done.”

“Yes--oh my--yes, please.”

The jock grinned down at him in response, obviously very pleased.

“Alright, come on. Your turn to do the work, babe.” He leaned down to press a brief kiss to Rich’s lips before releasing both of their hard cocks from his grip and folding over part of his blanket to wipe Rich’s chest clean. Rich huffed out a quiet protest, turning his head to the side as Jake crawled over to lay down. “Think you can ride me?”

Rich thought about the aching in his backside, the soreness of his legs from tensing up so much. Then he thought about that full, stretched-out feeling. He sat up and carefully straddled Jake, bracing his hands on the brunet’s toned chest.

Jake held his partner’s hip with one hand, carefully leading him down to his dick, which he held at the base with his other hand. The tip pushed in easily, drawing a quiet moan from Rich.

“C’mon, baby, take it all again. You’re so, so good, look at you, taking everything like a fuckin’ champ,” he praised, taking immense pleasure in watching the shorter teen pant and whine as he steadily sank down. It didn’t take long for Jake to be hilted in him again, a low moan coming from both teens.

It felt great, being full again, but Rich couldn’t help but feel iffy about the awkward position. Unless Jake could thrust up the whole damn time, Rich would have to take control. He shifted and glanced up at Jake’s quiet huff at the feeling, flushing when he realized Jake had been staring.

“Go ahead,” he chuckled, gaze moving over Rich without shame. He placed his hands on Rich’s hips, starting to help him move slowly back and forth. “Do whatever feels good first.”

Rich groaned softly and followed Jake’s movements, grinding down on him slowly. Jake’s dick brushed over his prostate, drawing a low moan from him. The brunet chuckled and started to move Rich’s hips up. He got the hint and started slowly moving up and down.

“Fuck, Jake,” he huffed out, keeping his hands on Jake’s chest as he started to move faster. Rich didn’t go too far up out of fear that his dick would slip out of him and they’d have to start over again like in shitty pornos.

They got a good rhythm eventually, Rich practically bouncing on Jake with moans falling from his lips. It didn’t take long for Jake to be groaning and steadily thrusting up to meet Rich’s hips. The blond’s flush crept from his face to his ears and neck, coloring him a pleasant pink.

“You should see yourself right now, babe,” Jake grunted, eyeing the teen’s appearance in admiration. “You’re blushing so much and your hair’s a mess. You look so fucked and you only came once.”

The words just made Rich flush more. He arched his back slightly and moaned when the angle made Jake brush over his prostate again. Suddenly, Jake stopped moving his hands.

“God. You’re doing really good, Rich, but let’s try something else. It’ll be better.” Jake ignored Rich’s whine of protest as he lifted him off and onto his lap instead. He used one hand to push himself up, kissing him.

He placed a hand on the small of Rich’s back, keeping him there. Rich didn’t argue, kissing back eagerly. Jake nipped at Rich’s bottom lip, drawing a quiet mewl from the blond. He parted Rich’s mouth more with his tongue and slipped it into his mouth to brush over Rich’s tongue. Rich could barely react other than whimpering when Jake sucked at his tongue lightly before breaking away.

Jake ushered Rich off and shuffled forward to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and turned Rich away from him as he sat on his lap. Rich really couldn’t complain when Jake wrapped an arm around him to grip his dick, but he was confused about the position.

“When were you last checked? For, like, sex stuff. I went last week, clean.” Jake propped his chin onto Rich’s left shoulder, looking in front of him. Rich shuddered and looked forward as well, just noticing the floor-length mirror in front of them.

Oh. Okay.

“Last month. Clean.” Rich squirmed slightly, gasping when Jake moved his hand down. He let go of Rich with his free hand and moved it behind Rich’s back. “W-Why, what do you--? Oh.”

“This okay?” Jake asked, slipping the condom off and dropping it somewhere on the floor. Rich bit his lip and allowed Jake to help him lift up a bit more. He watched in the mirror, Jake leaning them back so they could watch as he lowered Rich down.

It was so much hotter this way, being able to watch what they were doing and knowing Jake was watching as well. The new angle let Rich stare as he slowly took all of Jake’s cock in again. It wasn’t as smooth with the added lube from the condom, but he was still wet and open, so it wasn’t hard for Jake to slide in.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, shifting around once he’d hilted. He compared this to just earlier, when Jake had the condom on. Yeah, this was much better. “Can I--Can I move?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Jake grunted. Rich wondered how it felt for him. He tightened slightly and Jake groaned right next to his ear, turning to kiss Rich’s neck. “God, you feel so good. So hot and tight, even though I’ve fucked you, what, three times?”

Rich arched at the praise and hooked a hand behind Jake’s neck as he started to move. It wasn’t as easy positioned like this, but it was worth it to watch Jake’s cock moving in and out of him at the movement.

“Look at you. You already know how to move,” Jake mumbled against his neck. He started sucking at it, keeping his eyes on the mirror. Rich followed Jake’s gaze and met his reflection’s expression.

He could barely believe it was him. His lips were bright and swollen from the kissing they’d done earlier, shaped in an O as he bounced on Jake again. His whole face was pink from the heat and lust, the flush spreading down more. There was desperation in his glazed eyes, surprising him slightly.

Rich looked down more to look at Jake’s hand around him, cock pink and swollen and leaking at the tip. Jake caught this and started jerking him off, prompting Rich to let out a high-pitched moan and shut his eyes.

“So hot. Don’t be too quiet, Rich, talk to me. How does it feel?” The jock’s grip was tight and he moved his hand quickly. He paused only to rub little circles around Rich’s sensitive slit and Rich snapped his eyes open in time to see him looking pleased at the gush of precum that leaked out.

“G-Good. Great.” Rich could barely think, let alone speak. He moaned again when his prostate was hit dead on and tried to keep at that angle. It was better, but he couldn’t get it quite right every time.

“Great how?” Jake prompted. He bit at the spot on his neck before sucking more and pulling back. He met Rich’s gaze in the reflection and slowly ran his tongue over the hickey he’d just formed. “Don’t be shy.”

“God,” the smaller teen whined, shifting slightly and feeling pride at the strangled moan Jake let out. “You’re so big. I-I feel full and hot, you’re stretching me out so much.”

“And your cock? It’s leaking so much, baby, look at it. So pink and pretty, huh?” Jake proved this by tightening his grip at the base and moving his hand up, stopping right below the head. He moved his hand up as more precum dripped.

“Fuck, it’s--it feels so good, your hand feels so good,” Rich choked out desperately. He stopped moving up and down, deciding to grind again so Jake could have more control with his hand. “Shit--don’t stop, please.”

Jake let out a strained laugh, which turned into a low groan at Rich’s movements. He turned his head to kiss Rich’s shoulder, then steadily sucked and bit down. Rich whined at the feeling and tightened around him again, gasping when that caused Jake to bite down harder.

“Holy shit, that’s good,” he huffed, leaning back into Jake. The brunet seemed sort of surprised, but bit down harder and hummed at Rich’s moan. He pulled his mouth off and started stroking him faster as he ran his tongue over the new indents of teeth on Rich’s shoulder. “God, Jake.”

“You’re so hot. Should’ve come over to you sooner,” Jake mumbled, planting a kiss on the blooming bruise from his bite. Rich huffed out a breathless chuckle, starting to move up and down again.

“Am I really that good?” He bit his lip and looked down at Jake’s hand, knowing very well Jake would probably realize he was just fishing for more compliments. Whether he did notice or not, Jake answered without missing a beat.

“Fuck yeah, you are. You’re perfect. Look.” Jake nodded to the mirror and Rich looked forward, meeting his gaze through the reflection. “God, you’re amazing. You move so well.”

He moved his free hand to Rich’s knee, squeezing there slightly before moving up his thigh, pressing down lightly so Rich would slow to a stop. His hand slowly trailed up Rich’s side, then moved to rub over his left nipple.

Rich sucked air in through his teeth and flicked his gaze from Jake’s mischievous expression to his hand, which took his nipple between his index finger and thumb before letting go.

“You’re so sensitive everywhere, it’s crazy,” he mumbled quietly. Rich held down a shudder from the way Jake’s breath fanned over his ear. Jake moved his hand down again, lowering it between Rich’s legs to cup his balls. He rolled them slightly, watching Rich glance away out of embarrassment.

Jake moved his hand down further, tracing where he’d hilted. As quick as he’d moved it there, he moved it back, resting it on Rich’s waist.

“C’mon, move for me again. You want to cum soon?” Jake started to stroke Rich again, the previously slow atmosphere seeming to pick up speed. The blond moaned and nodded, but that didn’t seem to be enough. “Use your words, babe.”

“Yes, please--Yes, I want to cum, make me cum,” Rich replied obediently, his words sounding more desperate than he meant for them to be. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, since Jake started to thrust up into him. “Ahh, fuck, Jake--”

“Move,” Jake grunted, thought he continued to thrust up as Rich struggled to find a rhythm while bouncing up and down again. “Yeah, that’s it. Watch yourself, too.”

He didn’t need to say it twice. Rich watched them in the mirror, watched his own legs flexing at he bounced, watched Jake’s hips lift off the bed so his dick pushed in and out of him forcefully. He’d jacked it to a lot of fucking pornos on all sorts of websites, but this had to be the hottest damn thing he’d ever seen.

Rich leaned forward in interest, then let out a sound between a gasp and a moan as a jolt ran through him. Jake chuckled and moved his arm across over Rich’s chest to keep him in that position. He jerked him off faster, managing to continue hitting his prostate at the same time.

“You love my dick inside you? Fuck, I do. You feel amazing.” Jake started to create another hickey, this time at the soft spot between Rich’s neck and shoulder. Rich mewled and his head lolled to the right, eyes almost fluttering shut at the feeling. “Keep watching. Wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

He nodded and kept his eyes open half-lidded. Jake’s hand was still keeping its pace, only pausing occasionally to rub over the head of Rich’s dick. He finished the hickey and Rich couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jake’s as he ran his tongue over the bruise. The sight made him moan and he knew he was close.

“Jake, Jake, I’m--I’ve gotta cum soon,” Rich whined out, voice breaking somewhere between the words due to his movements.

“Fuck--You want me to cum inside you?” The words were said with a grunt, but there was a softer edge than how Jake sounded before. Rich was sure he was asking permission rather than more dirty talk. It was nice.

“Yes, god, yes, finish in me,” he replied, nodding again. Jake moaned quietly, and Rich was very sure it brought him way closer to cumming. “More, please, make me cum.”

“You’re so close, aren’t you? You’re getting tighter, more worked up.” The edge was back. Jake rubbed circled over Rich’s tip and the blond cried out quietly, bucking his hips up and breaking the pattern of Jake’s thrusts for just a moment. “Fuck, your pre is so warm. It’s going right down my hand, slicking you up.”

“Jake, please, please--” Rich’s mind started to become muddled until he couldn’t form words. He stared at Jake’s reflection while Jake himself seemed invested in the precum leaking onto his palm. Moans tumbled out of his mouth, adding to the lewd noises filling the room. “G-God--”

This time, Jake didn’t answer. He kept his hand over the head of Rich’s dick, thumb gently pressing down on the tip. His hips worked to pound up into him and hit his prostate almost every time, which Rich thought should be illegal. Small grunts and moans came from the brunet, every breath going over Rich’s ear. He subconsciously tightened his arm around Rich, arching his back and--fuck, that felt good.

It was almost too much. Rich felt like his prostate would be bruised by the end of this, like he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week, like he wouldn’t be able to masturbate for the next few days because of his sensitive his cock felt right now. He heard his own moans grow louder, more choked, and before he knew it, he was cumming.

Streaks of hot white splattered onto Jake’s hand and his own stomach and chest, making him tense up and arch his back further. His jaw hung open in ecstasy and he jolted when Jake continued his stroking motions. When he started to come down enough to function, he had to grip Jake’s wrist as the pleasure from his dick started to become painful.

He didn’t know when his eyes had closed, but when he opened them again, he saw Jake’s flushed face scrunched up in concentration. The jock quickly released him, but continued to thrust upwards. Rich was totally gone now, trembling and shooting shorter streaks of cum at the overstimulation.

He managed to catch the movements of Jake’s hand in the mirror, watching it lift up to his mouth. Obediently, he licked his lips and opened it a bit wider. Jake's hand pressed onto his tongue, filling his mouth with the saltiness of his own spunk.

Rich closed his lips around them, sucking gently and whining softly around the fingers. Soon, Jake was finishing, heat and wetness filling Rich up even more. He whimpered at the feeling of cum, _Jake’s_ cum, inside of him.

The thrusts became weaker and more irregular until Jake stopped altogether. As if expecting Rich to be terribly worn out (which was true), he took his hand away and leaned back again and lifted him off of his dick. Rich moaned quietly, eyeing the whiteness that slowly leaked out of his hole almost immediately.

Jake seemed to have lost strength for once, because he steadily leaned backwards until he was laying on the bed. Rich yelped quietly as he was dragged down with him, huffing at the soft impact of his back against Jake’s chest.

For a few moments, the teens caught their breaths. Rich shuddered as the euphoria of his high left him and he steadily became less tense. Jake took longer to recover, though he’d gone slack. Rich squirmed around, thinking he should get off of him, but Jake just chuckled breathlessly and held him down until he relaxed again.

It was silent for at least a minute after Jake had come down completely. Rich had lowered a hand to lightly trace small circles onto the side of Jake’s thigh. Suddenly, Jake spoke.

“So, about that date. Sbarro?”

“... Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannndddd we're done!! finished!! completed!!
> 
> thank you so very much for reading, i hope this was worth the wait?? maybe??
> 
> thank you thank you!! <3<3


	4. FANART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY WONDERFUL ARTIST HAS DRAWN!! FANART FOR THIS FIC!! IM SO HAPPY IM CRYING OH M YG OD D

   

 by [diamondpainttheartist](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone else has fanart that they want to have featured here and/or on my instagram, please message me!!
> 
> instagram: @dicksoutformell  
> tumblr: figurative-fictional-trash

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm incapable of writing last minute w/out a decent plot this is gonna be a multichapter fic??
> 
> Please consider commissioning me at @dicksoutformell on Instagram or email me at 808northshore808@gmail.com!! All non-harmful tropes are welcome and my starting price is $4.50 for 1k words.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
